Flames of Desire
by TextGirl
Summary: ONE-SHOT Shiz/Nat: A look in the events of our favorite couple's anniversary post and prequel to Taming the Fire and Taming Temptations. Rated M for adult themes FUTA. Also for those reading Taming the Fire it is important to read this as it is a connection for future Taming the Fire chapters.


_**AN: Hello to all this is a one shot that was requested by Maii-senpai. This is a one shot coming from the series of Taming the Fire the timeline that it takes place in between is Taming Temptations and Taming the Fire. This was the first anniversary containing Shizuru/Natsuki. SO ITS IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ BECAUSE I'M GOING TO PICK THINGS FROM HERE.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning LEMON AS WELL***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki looked at her wife with a smile before laying down looking at her wife she looked within their new home Shizuru took off her shirt leaving herself within a red sports bra with black Levi jeans. Looking at her wife's facial hair the cobalt-haired woman looked and licked her lips at her wife's attire.

"Feeling home sick?" Looking in a thinking pose Natsuki looked at her lover with a smile her thinking done. "Yeah I was feeling a little home sick I mean our dorm was cozy."

Sitting in bed she looked at her lover staring with deep crimson-irises full of love the tawny-haired woman took her wife's ringed hand placing it over her heart.

"Ara what are you feeling Natsuki?"

"It's nothing I'm just feeling a bit dorm sick I mean…don't you think that this is a bit too much Shizuru?" Looking at the spacious room Shizuru smiled at the work that she had done.

"Ara I don't think it's too much I mean I wanted a big house you know in case…"

"In case what?"

"You know in case we have a family I really want one I know that we have been married for a year now and I want to tell you this." Natsuki was in shock at the kiss that Shizuru gave her sliding a small box into Natsuki palm before breaking the kiss.

"Happy anniversary my Natsuki," said Shizuru with small tears in her eyes. Looking at her lover Natsuki looked down and opened the small box to reveal a small a bracelet with ruby diamonds in the middle.

"Shizuru this beautiful where did you get this," asked Natsuki with wide eyes.

"Ara so that means you like it?"

"Like it I love it!"

"Ara well if you like it then you'll like this I'm taking you out to dinner as well as an overnight trip," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Really where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but I have to go back to school right now don't fall to sleep because at three I have part two to your surprise so make sure to pack clothes."

"Oh really what is it?"

"Look under the box of your gift," said Shizuru. Standing up from the bed Shizuru looked at the woman that laid gently on the bed her soft features shined within the sun light. Smiling at the woman before her she walked into the bathroom to shower for the day leaving her lover to open her gift on her own.

**Later…**

"Merry Christmas little one so Shizuru how's the house going," said Akimistu over the phone.

"Ara its fine father and Merry Christmas to you father."

"So I believe that it is Natsuki and your anniversary so do you plan on coming down to Kyoto?" Looking at the buildings before her Shizuru smiled looking at her tailored suit within the window reflection.

The tawny-haired woman looked at the black and red suit her black jacket matching her red dress shirt as well as her black tie along with her black slacks as well as making shoes. The tawny-haired woman's hair was tied in the pony tail with a red bow that held it together.

"Ara no sadly we can't come to Christmas this year, but we will definitely be there on New Year's," said Shizuru with a smile.

"I see well I'm glad that your almost done with business school you know Shizuru are you sure you want to go for our internship?"

"Yes father I want to go for it fair and square," said Shizuru over the phone.

"Ok but so you know the odds of you getting into this company as an intern is less than fifty percent."

"Yes father I know I'm ready I just want to prove to myself that I can do this. I know I can so I want no further assistance from my family name or my wealth."

"I see well you know if you need the help little one I'm here," said Akimistu on the other end of the line.

"Yes I know father well I have to go now Natsuki is waiting for me now I can only hope she likes the dress," said Shizuru scratching her now smooth cheek.

"I'm sure she will just let your old man know how it goes remember this is your first anniversary so make it count."

"I will father my pride as a Fujino is on the line," said Shizuru before hanging up. Stepping out the hotel room with roses in hand Shizuru looked to the other door across the hall where her wife was. Gulping at the nervousness in her gut Shizuru thought back to her wife and the year that had passed from there first time to several other times in around the house.

Swallowing the lump that threatened to make her take her last breath not wanting to be late she knocked on the door. Knowing that she had her wife's card key Shizuru decided not to use deciding that she was going to be a gentleman. Opening the door the forest green eyes were burned by the raging passionate fire of crimson. Looking with wide eyes at her wife's attire a feeling of lust and passion like no other took her back.

Natsuki was now wearing a tight red cocktail dress that fit her hips snuggly Shizuru licked her lips trying to fight her hard on that was coming. Her eyes scanned to the top her lover's body. Her lovers well round and shapely breath tucked away within the cock tail dress that the tawny-haired business major now saw as an enemy.

_I want that dress off of her now!_

"Shizuru honey, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes I'm alright that dress looks...great," said Shizuru with an ecstatic smile.

"Well I should think so you did buy it for me after all Shizuru Viola Fujino," said Natsuki with a smirk. Shizuru looked at her darling wife's face a small bit of make-up was applied further enhancing the younger woman's looks around her neck hung a matching pendant containing the same design as her bracelet. Shizuru's long flowing dark locks where now tied into a high pony tail the ends of her lovers hair were curled.

All this and more made the lust in Shizuru's mind run wild with possibilities and fantasies that only her dark mind could only contain. Handing the flowers to her lover Shizuru blushed wildly like a teenager telling their first crush of their feelings.

"Thank you these are so beautiful Shizuru," said Natsuki with a smile while taking the roses and setting them on the table before walking back to her lover.

"Ara it's no problem this is our anniversary after all," said Shizuru candidly.

"Indeed it is. So where is my darling husband going to take me" said Natsuki latching her arm on her lover. Looking in shock at her lovers name for her Shizuru quickly recovered before speaking.

"W-Well first we are going to turn in our card keys."

"Huh why are we going to do that?"

"Well I'm going to have the gentlemen of this hotel move our bags to the pen suite upstairs these rooms were used just for us to change."

"I see…"

Once in the elevator bell rung the sound of the doors closing brought her lover to a new world holding on to her lover's waist Shizuru could feel her lust overcome her. Little did the older woman know her wife was feeling like a wet bitch in heat wanting to her wife to pound her senseless into submission.

_God Shizuru is so hot I want her so badly!_

Almost in a flash the elevator came to a halt as Shizuru looked to see her wife with a look of lust her hand on the now pressed emergency button of the elevator.

"Natsuki what are y-"

Shizuru felt lips press against hers roughly within a hard passion Shizuru was taken back at her lover's bold action. Molding her mouth against her lover's in taking in her taste Shizuru let her lover take control Natsuki's tongue crashed into her lover's mouth commanding dominance. Breaking apart for air the two panted for air swallowing the remaining saliva that they exchanged.

"Someone's eager, "said Shizuru with a smile.

"I am I couldn't let you come here looking sexy without you pleasuring me," said Natsuki looking lustfully into her lovers eyes.

"I see... how much time do we have to do this little detour?"

"Three minutes and that little kissing session just cost us twenty seconds of our time," said Natsuki taking off her saturated red thong.

"Ara I see," said the tawny-haired futanari unbuckling her pants letting them pool to the ground showing her hard cock through her boxers. Pushing her lover up against the brown wood wall. Shizuru plunged her thick shaft into her lover's slick opening with ease the Fujino heir was happy to know that her wife's wet slopping pussy adjusted to her thick cock. Thinking back to a time where her lover would barely take her in Shizuru smiled at the ease and how far her lover came to adjusting to her.

"Are you alright," asked Natsuki cupping her lover's cheek.

"Nothing I'm fine," said Shizuru before pounding into her lover's tight craven. Natsuki felt every sensation as her lover took her forcefully yet gently the cobalt-haired woman was still in shock at her lover's actions. From her first night as a married couple Natsuki had always been nervous of her lover's member but after a few passion love making sessions she learned that Shizuru was gentle with her actions. Smiling as the ecstasy took her away as her lover felt within her Shizuru gave long keen thrust as she could feel herself come quickly towards the edge. Knowing that her lover was not one for quick sex Natsuki wrapped her legs around her lover bringing her close as well as deeper. Natsuki smiled to her lover as she felt herself come on her lovers red silk boxers Shizuru soon reached her climax as well.

"N-Natsuki…!"

"Zuru…!"

Soon the two rested there foreheads on top of each other's bringing her wife in her arms down along with her. Panting like animals in heat the two felt a jerk of the elevator door making the two jump within their own bones. Pulling out of her wife Shizuru quickly fixed herself up Natsuki pulled her dress down making sure to tuck her ruined underwear into her clutch that she carried. After making sure her everything was fixed the two reached the first floor walking hand and hand the two approached a young man in his mid-twenties with a small smile it was as though he knew what went on.

"Ara I would like to turn in these room keys and have bags and personal items from room 224 and 115 transferred to the pent suite," said Shizuru with a smile. Natsuki blushed and hid behind her lovers arm as the younger man looked lustfully at the cobalt-haired woman's cleavage.

"Young man is there something that you find about my wife interesting? Natsuki knew the look that her wife was giving knowing somewhere in those calm red rivers a rain of blood was surely going to wash over upon the young man that coward before her. The man squeaked at the from tone of the twenty year old woman before him.

"No I'm sorry Fujino-sama h-here is your keys h-have a good time," said older man before giving the room key.

"Thank you and you would do wise to keep your eyes up when talking to me," said Shizuru in a firm tone before taking her lover with her.

"I'm sorry sir about my husband's behavior, have a good night," said Natsuki with sympathy within her small smile.

Once at dinner the two looked towards each other the restaurant was decorated with lavish polishes as well as laced with gold and white linings. Natsuki and her wife were led to a private room with the winter moon dawning on them. They looked to the night sky but in both of their hearts that the moons glow had nothing on the beauty that they saw within each other.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight Natsuki," said Shizuru with a smile.

"You look handsome yourself as well happy anniversary," said the cobalt-haired woman handing a small shaped box.

"Ara you shouldn't have gotten me anything Natsuki you know this day is the day that you were bought to me."

"I know you think that Shizuru, but I still want you to know that I love you. Even though you think our anniversary was the day I brought to you it was the day that you gave me hope as well as love. I just wanted to give you something to show my love for you as well," said Natsuki in a nervous tone.

Shizuru smiled at the love her wife shared for her. Knowing that this year was the first year of their marriage Shizuru knew of the trails that they would face. From the time the young couple had got back from winter break as newlyweds speculation had started as well as small talks about the couple's age and how young they were to marry. Shizuru knew that early within the year had been the most troubling for her young wife and even though she could tell Natsuki was trying to keep calm she could tell the nervousness was starting to get to her. So doing the only thing she could do to protect her wife Shizuru pulled her savings towards a house hoping that it would ease the pressure that her cobalt-haired wife.

"Thank you my Natsuki I love you, "said Shizuru leaning over the table to kiss her wife. After breaking apart from her wife she sat back down in her seat.

"Alright cowboy enough of the sweet talk, open your gift," said Natsuki in excitement.

Pulling the bow from the small box she opened the white top to see a John Hardy silver 18k gold and silver tiger ring. Looking in shock Shizuru smiled before coming around the table to her wife and grabbing her taking her out of her seat and swinging her around before setting her down.

"Ookini Natsuki it's great I love it!"

"I'm glad you do," said Natsuki mumbling into her wife's neck."

Walking over to the table she took the ring out and setting it on her pinky finger smiling at the comfort and perfect fit of the gold ring that rested on the side of her wedding band.

"You I always said you have great taste in rings my suki," said Shizuru looking at her hand.

"Thank you I wanted to get something that represents you and your family and what they mean to me," said Natsuki looking nervously. Walking up to her lover and kissing her passionately Shizuru shed tears of joy.

"My Natsuki my precious loving Natsuki," said Shizuru rubbing her new shaven cheek against her lover's neck.

"My zuru my strong caring zuru," moaned out Natsuki.

"Excuse me dinner is served," said the waiter opening the door the two reluctantly broke apart before making their way to their seats. Once dinner was served the two ate with smiles their faces communicating like words towards each other.

"I'm happy you like the ring Shizuru I didn't know what size to get it in because of the medication you take I know that you may do a bit of shrinking and growing," said Natsuki with a nervous blush on her face. Setting her hand on top of her lovers Shizuru looked warmly in her lover eyes before speaking.

"It's alright Natsuki I love it, but I know something is bothering you what is it tell me," said Shizuru rubbing her thumb in circle over her wife's ring.

"It's nothing it just that with your condition and all…I w-want to…"

"Yes," supplied the tawny-haired business major.

"I wanted to know about how you feel about me calling you…my husband sometimes I know I have said it two times and all, but I can't help but feel like you are my wife as well as my husband. I just want to know how you feel I won't do it anymore if it brings you pain," said Natsuki looking down at her half eaten plate.

"No it doesn't bother me you are right I am your husband as well as your wife and I don't care ether way I'm still yours always, "said Shizuru reaching over to rub her wife's cheek. Taking her wife's hand that cupped her cheek she rested her hand on top her lovers.

"Soon the bell of the grandfather clock stuck signaling the couple of their time. Looking to see the moon within high rise the two looked at each other smiling fondly their hearts bonding with strength of their love.

"I love you Shizuru happy anniversary."

"And I love you to my Natsuki happy anniversary." The two shared in a passionate yet gentle kiss letting the moon light burn within the flames of their desire.

* * *

_**AN: WOOO I ENJOYED WRITING THIS THAT WAS FOR YOU MAII-SENPAI (SHES MY PIMP LOL TEE-HEE) AS WELL AS FOR THE REST OF YOU REVIEWERS AND READERS ITS IMPORTANT THAT YOUR READ THIS AS I SAID IT SERVES AS A BRIDGE TO TAMING TEMPATIONS AND TAMING THE FIRE SO AS YOU KNOW YOU CAN DRAW A LOT OF INFORMATION ABOUT THE FOUR YEARS THAT NATSUKI AND SHIZURU SHARED TOGETHER NOTE THEY WERE STILL IN COLLEGE WHEN THEY WERE MARRIED WHEN SHIZURU BOUGHT THEIR HOUSE. IF YOU WANT TO SEE SHIZURUS RING HERES THE LINK.**_

_** shopping/offerdetails?docid=156360816851710823&q=tiger%20rings&spons=1&sa=X&ei=Z-yMULGqH8X9iwKJooHwBg&ved=0CHUQvxMwBQ**_

_**TEXTGIRL **_

_**OUT **_


End file.
